


Subject 12

by ThoseStrangeFanfictions



Series: The Family in 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseStrangeFanfictions/pseuds/ThoseStrangeFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a lab devoted to breed the smartest child in the world is busted for unauthorized human experimentation, who better to raise the child than Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. With lots of help, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home Subject 12

Chapter One  
April 2nd  
Parkinson’s Genetics for a Brighter Tomorrow (PGBT)   
14:30  
“Surrogate 11 gave birth to Subject 12 at 13:22 today, April 2nd. Subject 12 is a female, premature but in fine health, exactly five pounds, and 17 inches. The directors has approved Daisy Cales’ request to be primary scientist on Subject 12.”

April 9th  
Director:   
Subject 12 has already begun to show signs of bonding with her nurse. I suggest, in addition to changing her nurse, we lower her nurse rotation to five days, as opposed to the current 12. Awaits approval.  
S 12 has also already begun to attempt to look around the ward. I suggest only another week in the ward before being moved to Observation Nursery 7 as it is open due to the demise of Subject 8. Awaits approval.   
We looked into S 12’s heterochromia (irises of two different colors). Passed down from the father, her heterochromia is purely genetic. And while it is full, causing a green left eye and blue right eye, it does not affect her mental capacity, nor is it dangerous to her health. Attempts to surgically correct it are not suggested.  
In regards to Surrogate 11: despite her outburst and threats, we do not believe she will inform anyone of us. Dr. Quinson suggested we eliminate the threat, nonetheless. Squad 9 stands ready.   
Doctor Daisy Cales  
Subject 4, 9, and 12 Top Scientist 

June 15  
Director:  
Upon the British security breach, our branch was the first hit. The Prefect Genetic Intelligence Program’s database was ravaged. With the help of the dayshift nurses we were able to remove Subjects 4, 6, 9, and 11 from the ward and their respective O.N.s. Subject 12-the only surviving offspring of genetic combination 5-was taken. As Mother 5 refuses to help us any longer, we cannot recreate her genes. Attempts to fetch her are discouraged. Mycroft Holmes staged this.  
Bill Cample  
PGI Project Head   
June 17  
“Sherlock, have you seen my shoes?” John Watson was getting tired of his boyfriend trying to keep him from going to work. Sherlock, so far, had stolen his alarm clock, faked an illness and hidden his clothes. All this morning  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Doctor,” the dark head detective chimed from the armchair where he was on John’s computer. John huffed and crossed from the doorway to the kitchen.   
“Do you want some tea, Sherlock?” John asked as he put on the kettle.   
“John,” the man’s tone was one of disbelief.   
“Come on, Sherlock, we have tea every morning,” John said with an eye roll as he got to cups.   
“No, John, come look at this email,” Sherlock had gotten out of the chair and come to get John. John’s eye widened with surprise.   
“Well, what do you think John?” Sherlock was bouncing on his heels with the laptop on his arm.   
“We don’t have room,” John replied, refusing to get his hopes up.   
“You can move down with me and we’ll put her upstairs,” Sherlock explained simply.   
“We don’t have supplies,” Sherlock rolled his eyes.   
“It will take Mycroft several days to ‘come up’ with the paperwork. We’ll use to time to make sure Mrs. Hudson is alright with it and pick up a few things.”  
*Time Skip of Minutes*  
“Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock run down the stairs and almost ran into the older woman.   
“Sherlock, what’s the rush, I live down stairs,” she scolded fondly.   
“How do you feel about babies?” Sherlock asked her as John came to join him on the stairs.   
“Babies? John, what’s he going on about?”   
“Mycroft lead an operation to bust an illegal genetics lab. They only got one baby out. A girl they’re calling Maviski, after the scientist. They want to fake Sherlock and me adopting her so they can monitor her but she can have a family too.”   
June 20  
“Why us, Mycroft? Surely you are well aware our life style isn’t the safest for a child,” Sherlock was hiding his curiosity at the fancy government base by snapping at his brother.   
“And we aren’t exactly the picture of a perfect family,” John added from behind.  
“Oh, shut up. Maviski will be the most adored brat in London. And I suppose you’ve decided if you’re changing the name,” Mycroft opened a door on the left and gestured them through it.   
“We’re keeping it but she’ll be called Mavis,” Mycroft went to the desk and pulled some paper out of the drawer.   
“All that’s needed is her full name and we’ll send this in and you can have her,” Mycroft said with his pen above the paper.  
“Mavis Rain Watson-Holmes.”   
Mycroft wrote on several of the papers before he lead them back to the hallway.   
“The lab found out we were coming. They managed to leave with some of the babies, but they were under the impression that Mavis was the perfect one, so we got her first. Mavis also has full heterochromia, but it’s genetic,” Mycroft explained, turning to open the door at the end of the hallway. “Oh, John, you didn’t have any trouble getting paternity leave at your job approved, did you?” He asked as he took a file from a woman by the door and put the papers in it before handing them back.   
“I had a little trouble since it was very short notice and technically Sherlock is unemployed, but Sarah knows how he can be, so she pulled some strings and got it approved,” John said with a shrug.   
“We’re going to tell people that we had her adoption lined up, but we didn’t want to say anything in case something didn’t go as planned and we didn’t end up getting her,” Sherlock went on to explain.   
A woman in pink scrubs walked into the room with a bundle of pale purple blankets in her arms. She smiled and handed it to John. A pair of mismatched eyes set in pale skin and fluffy red hair peered happily up at him. Sherlock put his hands on John’s shoulders and looked down.  
“Hello Mavis. I think I’m going to like you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Baker Street a few hours later, the baby sat happily in her mint green baby bouncer and was staring intently and the bee and butterfly hanging above her head and babbling nonsense at them. John sat in his chair with his laptop and Sherlock was spread out on the sofa filing away the events of the day so far.   
There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Hudson poked her head in to look.   
“I don’t mean to be a bother already, but, is the baby here yet?” She asked softly, as if afraid that if she spoke up she might wake up a potentially sleeping baby.  
“You’re rarely a bother these days, Mrs. Hudson. Mavis is over by John. Would you like to see her?” Sherlock replied standing up to go retrieve his daughter.   
“If you don’t mind,” excitement clearly colored her voice as Sherlock picked Mavis up, still wrapped in one of her yellow blankets, and took her over to the sofa, which Mrs. Hudson sat on, before handing her over.   
“Oh, you’ve got yourselves a ginger,” she grinned broadly, “and the most beautiful eyes,” Sherlock smiled and John stood and walked into the kitchen. Mavis sniffled a little and made a baby noise. John returned with a bottle in hand moments later.   
“Would you like to give it to her?” John asked, holding it out to her. She took it.   
“It’s going to be so nice having a fresh face around.”  
The crib Mavis was put in for bed at 8 o’clock was almost a basic white crib. It had fiber glass between the gating and a simple shape design on the side. Her room was pale yellow and, on John’s insistence, rubber duck themed. Sherlock’s favorite part was her white, octagon shaped changing table. John was a fan of her, also octagon, play pen. She was too younger for it now, but she’d enjoy it later.   
“Is Mavis asleep?” John asked as Sherlock came down the stairs.   
“She is. Out like a light, I believe the expression is,” Sherlock reassured as he went to sit on the arm of John’s chair. John broke into a grin.   
“Hey, Sherlock?”   
“Yes, John?”  
“We have a baby,” Sherlock grinned. He had never imagined having children before. He’d never even considered finding a man he loved enough to care for a baby with. Now, he already couldn’t imagine life without Mavis or John.  
“Let’s get married, John. No fancy ceremony or anything. Just us and Mrs. Hudson and Mike Stanford,” Sherlock said suddenly. John was silent for a moment.   
“Okay, but why Mike?” he replied. Sherlock was shocked he went for it so readily.   
“He’s the reason we met,” he stated simply.   
“Alright, we’ll do it, soon. Oh, I was meaning to ask you, are you planning on telling your parents about Mavis?” John looked at Sherlock as his face went blank. When he spoke again it was soft and slow.   
“I don’t know. I really don’t,” Sherlock ran his hands in his hair.   
“It’s alright. I get it. I still don’t know if I’m going to tell Harry. I mean, she’ll see something on the blog, sooner or later, but, you know,” John said with a shrug. Sherlock stood up and grabbed John’s hand.   
“Let’s go to sleep. It’s still early, but Mavis is eight weeks old, we’ll be up before midnight,” John nodded and stood up.   
“It’s worth the sleep we’re sure to miss for the next ten odd years though, isn’t it?”   
“Of course, she’s our daughter.”   
June 21  
Sherlock woke up the next morning to the smell of someone baking bread and the sound of the already familiar babbling of Mavis. John just found the babble cute, but Sherlock knew it meant she was already several weeks ahead of average development. Speaking of John, he didn’t make bread. That meant Mrs. Hudson was here. Not that it mattered much to him, either way.  
After putting on his blue housecoat, Sherlock left his room and saw John sitting with Mavis on the sofa giving her a bottle. He turned his head when Sherlock walked into the room.   
“It lives!” John joked. Mrs. Hudson poked her head out from the kitchen.  
“Good morning dear,” she greeted before disappearing again.   
John looked at Sherlock and whispered, “I thought she wasn’t our house keeper.”   
Sherlock smiled at him and held his arms out for Mavis. John handed her over.  
“Mycroft called earlier. You need to explain to him that a phone call at six in the morning will wake up a baby,” John said as he walked over to the table where his lap top sat. Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother.   
“I’ll say something. Have you all been up since then?” Sherlock asked, glancing at the clock which read 8:04. John shook his head.  
“No, Mavis woke up and I waited to see if she’d go back to sleep by herself, which she did. We’ve only been up since about 7:30,” John reassured as he looked at Sherlock’s email.  
“You have some pretty interesting cases in here,” he told him. Sherlock walked over with Mavis drooling happily on his shoulder.  
“Deny them all. I’m on vacation,” Sherlock said as he sat Mavis in the baby swing in the corner.   
“John, you need to go to the shops soon dear,” Mrs. Hudson called from the kitchen.  
“Oh, that’s right. Last time we went out we just got baby stuff for Mavis. Sher, will you be okay here while I go?” John asked as he got up to get his shoes.   
“We’ll just bring her with us. She’s got to get used to going place sooner or later and I see no better time to start than the present,” Sherlock argued going upstairs to get Mavis’ blue and brown bag, which had a duck on it as well.  
“Great,” John muttered to himself, “Watson-Holmes family grocery run.”


End file.
